


Bend to My Will

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frottage, Full Consent, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: In the world of modern science, it is known that magic isn’t real (or at least that its existence hasn’t been proven). Yet people love to wonder and dream, which draws them to the Knights of Ren travelling magic show. Kylo, the leader of the group, claims he can control minds with his magic – something he calls the Force. Even the most skeptical can’t resist seeing for themselves.





	Bend to My Will

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written in ages and it felt amaaaazing!
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/goth_gunnywolf/status/1115720131185926145). Thanks Ash for sharing the idea and letting me run with it!

The other Knights had completed their acts in ones and twos and now Kylo owned the stage. He was dressed in his usual attire, some weird blend of modern and Victorian formal with dark black jeans, black biker boots, a white shirt and a black cape just for the hell of it. He hadn’t grown up desiring the spotlight; had avoided attention as much as possible, in fact. But hard times demanded sacrifice, and a hungry belly could make even the most self-conscious individual willing to set aside their discomfort to do what they must.

 

Kylo never let fans or reporters close, and his imposing physique kept them at bay when his words would not. It added to his mystery, in the end, and cloaked the nerves Kylo had learned to mask on stage. Now he had grown accustomed to his role, the words and actions to draw his audience in, even if he didn’t particularly enjoy it. The money was enough of an incentive to keep him going.

 

“Now I know what you all came here to see,” Kylo proclaimed to the dark theatre, murmurs and the rustling of fabric falling silent as the audience latched onto his words. “And I am not here to disappoint you. But before we can begin I need a member of the audience to join me on stage.”

 

This was his cue to hop from his raised stage to the carpeted floor below and begin his way up the centre aisle. There were many people in the crowd with their hands raised, hoping to be chosen, and Kylo made his way towards a lady with long brown hair held up in three small buns. She sat only four rows back but as Kylo slowed near her, he heard an angry jeer from the crowd. “Fake!”

 

Perhaps it was obvious to the audience members closest to Kylo when his shoulders tensed beneath his shirt, but Kylo did his best to school his features before turning around. There was a man standing from his seat, middling height and aged, with a triumphant sneer across his face. “Is there a problem?” Kylo asked levelly, the microphone clipped to his collar spreading his words across the theatre.

 

“You walked right up to her! She’s obviously a plant,” the man argued and crossed his arms. “You couldn’t make it more obvious if you tried.”

 

With a quick glance back, Kylo saw the young woman was glaring across the aisle at the man, though she had lowered her hand glumly. Kylo took a silent breath in and out, centering himself before he spoke again. “I assure you that I have never met this young woman before in my life. However, if you have such concern I will find another volunteer.”

 

Kylo returned back down to the stage and instead made his way up the right aisle. There were still many audience members with hands in the air, though none waved them, as if worried their eagerness would eliminate their chances. Halfway to the back of the theatre Kylo slowed to a second stop, eyes on a beautiful young man nearly in the middle of the row of seats.

 

“You sir, with the ginger hair,” Kylo called out to him. “Will you assist me?”

 

He was beautiful; stunning, really. His complexion was fair but dusted with freckles the same shade as his hair. The man had been watching him approach like the rest of the audience crushed around him, though his hand had not been raised. “I didn’t volunteer,” the clipped reply came, so controlled and quiet that Kylo wondered if his microphone would pick up the words.

 

“Well, as you have just seen, we have at least one audience member concerned about the authenticity of my volunteers,” Kylo gave a nod back towards the complaining man, who was thankfully back in his seat. “So perhaps if I worked with a less eager individual this man’s concerns will be satisfied.”

 

The ginger-haired man pursed his lips as if mulling this over. “I’m not a fan of the stage,” he balked.

 

“Allow me to change that for you,” Kylo requested, holding out an inviting hand.

 

At last, with a deep sigh Kylo knew the mic caught, the man stood and began shuffling his way towards the aisle. “Very well,” he agreed when they were standing face to face, the man barely two inches shorter than Kylo. “But if you make me do anything embarrassing I’ll sue you.”

 

The man ignored his outstretched hand and began down the aisle towards the stage. It was all Kylo could do to shrug away the warning and follow after him. The stage lights set the man’s hair aflame at the same time as it washed out his skin. Kylo could see he was aware and displeased about both facts. However, the lights also highlighted the man’s attire, which did nothing to help Kylo’s focus. Jeans tight enough to be painted on and a gray sports jacket over a pale blue shirt. “What may I call you this evening?” Kylo asked once the audience applause died down.

 

“Hux,” he offered, and clasped his hands behind his back in clear discomfort, “if you must.”

 

A few members of the audience chuckled at Hux’s grumblings and Kylo felt a tiny smile tug at the corner of his lips as well. He barely let his amusement show before rallying his focus; he had a show to complete. “Thank you for joining me on stage, Hux. I would like to confirm, before we continue: do you consent to me hypnotizing you? Understand that it is perfectly safe and will bring you no harm.”

 

Kylo caught the flexing of Hux’s clenched hands behind his back before he instead crossed his arms across his chest. Hux’s sharp eyes locked with Kylo’s and for the first time he smirked. “You may try.”

 

Never one to back away from a challenge, Kylo led Hux to a chair placed at centre stage where he sat. Kylo explained to Hux and the audience in tandem that the Force was not divine or wicked; merely a neutral facet of nature that a few individuals could tap into. He added that while the Force could access even the most unwilling minds, it was most effective working with an open mind willing to bend.

 

“With that said,” Kylo stood at Hux’s side, Hux staring up at him with a mix of curiosity and skepticism, “I will ask again: do you consent?”

 

Only the lacing of Hux’s hands in his lap betrayed any nerves. “I consent.”

 

“Thank you. Now Hux, I want you to close your eyes and focus on my voice. I will count down from ten, snap my fingers, and you will feel the Force lead you into sleep.” Kylo still had to remember the audience and put on a show for them, but Hux had his attention now as those eyes closed and pale lashes dusted his sharp cheekbones. He glanced briefly out at the sea of curious faces, the entire theatre silent with anticipation, and then back at Hux’s face. “Ten…”

 

The tension in Hux’s body became apparent the moment it was gone. Kylo finished his countdown, snapped his fingers in front of Hux’s face, and without even a flinching of his eyelids, Hux slumped in the chair. A few people in the front row gasped. Prepared, Kylo caught Hux’s weight and gently leaned him back in the chair where his head lolled to one side. It was nothing dramatic; simply the sight of someone falling asleep from one moment to the next.

 

Accepting suggestions from the audience, Kylo led Hux through some activities like a puppeteer. Most of these activities were innocent, like holding a bizarre pose or acting out the scene of paddling a canoe down the Amazon River. A few were outlandish, which Kylo vetoed immediately for the sake of Hux and also his own reputation. At the end Kylo took Hux on a little waltz across the stage, Hux’s movements mechanically sound but stilted like a sleepwalker trying to navigate a room.

 

Finally, having gained enough amusement and intrigue from the audience, Kylo returned Hux to the chair and talked him back to consciousness. Immediately upon waking Hux’s shoulders and posture naturally stiffened, and he looked up at Kylo suspiciously. “When will it start?”

 

“I’m afraid it is already over,” Kylo answered. He held out a hand and this time Hux accepted it to be helped into a standing position. “Though you have no memory of it, I assure you that I will never forget the dance we shared.” Hux was frowning but when Kylo bent forward to kiss the back of his hand, Kylo caught a flush of red across Hux’s cheeks. “Thank you for participating,” Kylo finished with a genuine smile as Hux slowly extracted his hand and took the stairs off-stage to return to his seat in the audience.

 

Kylo retook centre stage, a hand resting loosely on the back of the chair Hux had recently occupied. “So, ladies and gentlemen, did you enjoy that?” Applause and cheers answered him and Kylo took a quick bow. “Excellent. But how do you feel about one more volunteer?”

 

He chuckled as the cheers grew louder.

 

#

 

There was a knock at the door of Kylo’s dressing room a moment before the door clicked open and closed again. Kylo continued to scrub away the makeup from his face and when he pulled away the damp towel, Hux was in the reflection of his mirror. Kylo smiled and set down the towel, turning to face Hux directly. “Hello, beautiful.”

 

“Don’t ‘ _hello beautiful_ ’ me,” Hux sent him a glare. “What did you think you were doing with that dance and that kiss?”

 

“The audience loved it,” Kylo defended.

 

“It could have looked completely fake,” Hux accused.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “But it didn’t. And they loved it. And unless you’ve been training to blush on cue, _you_ loved it too.”

 

The blush returned, fainter than before but more beautiful for the honest emotion it betrayed. “Don’t play cute with me,” Hux warned, though Kylo could tell his anger was somewhat forced. “And why do you keep insisting on using real volunteers? That's what people like me and Rey are for.”

 

“I’ve told you, it makes it more believable.” Having resumed a familiar argument, Kylo walked past Hux to lock the dressing room’s door before standing in front of Hux again. “You know none of this is magic or science. It’s just the art of persuasion, and after they think they see someone else hypnotized, others become easier to influence.”

 

“You’re going to push it too far one day,” Hux warned him tiredly.

 

Despite Hux’s protests, he allowed Kylo to take his hand and lead him deeper into the dressing room where a large couch was located. “We already have enough to live comfortably for the rest of our lives,” Kylo reminded Hux, sitting on the couch and pulling Hux into his lap. “The payout from each additional show is just a bonus.”

 

Hux’s sports jacket was unbuttoned and with practiced ease, Kylo slipped it off Hux’s shoulders and placed it on the couch’s armrest to minimize wrinkles. He knew by now that taking care with Hux’s clothing got Kylo to what he wanted – bare skin and a willing body – faster. Kylo rested one large hand over Hux’s heart and pressed his lips to the smooth column of Hux’s throat. Hux was not always in the mood to be vocal but he couldn’t hide the skip of his heartbeat when Kylo started his teasing.

 

Kylo kissed along Hux’s skin, up to his jaw and then down to taste the rise of one collarbone. Hux’s hands were on his shoulders for stability, his knees framing Kylo’s thighs on the couch. Yet even as Hux’s exhales turned breathy and his heart raced, Hux couldn’t let go of the argument. “I just think we could do more with the show if we only used planted volunteers.”

 

Kylo groaned and sank his teeth into the skin where Hux’s neck met his shoulder, biting with just enough pressure to make Hux gasp and Kylo to harden in his pants. “Hux,” Kylo drew his gaze downward for their eyes to meet. “If the show was any bigger the scrutiny would be too much to risk using you in most performances. And frankly, that’s not something I’m interested in.”

 

Hux sighed and slid fingers into the dark hair curled at Kylo’s nape. “You’re right, surprisingly.”

 

“Surprisingly,” Kylo echoed Hux’s wording and scoffed. “Now if that’s settled, can we get back to the fact that you’re literally sitting on my dick right now?” As if realizing their positioning for the first time, Hux ground down against Kylo’s crotch and smirked at the noise Kylo made. Pleased by the thrumming of Hux’s heart against his palm, Kylo took the time to pull Hux’s shirt over his head and off. “Now will you behave?”

 

“I am at your will,” Hux said, low and directly into Kylo’s ear. Knowing exactly what that proclamation did to Kylo’s libido and never failing to take advantage of it when he wanted a particularly demanding fuck.

 

“As you wish.” Kylo acknowledged the unspoken request and consent with slow, hungry kisses across Hux’s bared chest. His hands were on Hux’s hips now, dragging him forward to maintain that delicious friction of their clothed erections rubbing together. “Your blush really was quite beautiful, you know.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Hux chuckled, sounding pleased rather than annoyed.

 

Momentarily done with the banter, Kylo leaned up and caught Hux’s lips with his own. They had long since learned the other’s preferences, perfecting the choreography for their lips. The dance was different depending on their mood – rough and claiming one night, soft and slow another – but they were all intimately known. Tonight Kylo thought about all those eyes on them as Kylo danced Hux around stage and kissed his hand, unknowingly seeing a glimpse of the relationship beneath the façade, and it turned his kisses possessive. Others could look but no one could touch Hux except him.

 

The kiss broke only when they were desperate for air. “You’re mine,” Kylo said.

 

“Yes,” Hux agreed.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I’m yours.” The promise was paired with a moan, Hux clutching at Kylo’s shoulders as Kylo rut up against him.

 

They were both straining in their pants now, Hux especially with the tightness of his jeans. It took all of Kylo’s willpower to nudge Hux up into a standing position, putting space between their overheated bodies. “Strip for me.”

 

“I thought you might enjoy dragging me out of them,” Hux teased, hooking just his thumbs beneath the tight waistband of his jeans.

 

“Tonight I’d rather watch you struggle out of them to follow my orders,” Kylo retorted, forcing himself to sink back on the couch to watch the show. No matter how much Hux disputed it, he was good at putting on a striptease.

 

Hux did as he was told, stepping out of his shoes before thumbing open the front button of his jeans. Kylo undid the zipper of his pants when Hux undid his own, fishing out his cock to stroke lazily while Hux shimmied out of his pants. Normally Hux would stay in his briefs for a few minutes to entice Kylo further but his jeans were too tight and dragged Hux’s underwear down with the waistline. Hux seemed momentarily annoyed by this before accepting it and moving on. Soon he was standing in front of Kylo completely naked, skin flushed with arousal and cock curved up toward his belly and ginger treasure trail.

 

As Hux stepped forward, Kylo held out a hand to stop him and Hux paused. “You need to show me how much you love being mine before I’ll fuck you.”

 

Kylo lifted his hips just enough to slide his jeans and underwear down past the swell of his ass, fully exposing his swollen length and the trimmed black hair around his base. Kylo spread his legs and without being told, Hux sank to his knees between them. Having learned long ago that Hux’s gag reflex wasn’t something to be negotiated with, Kylo didn’t complain when Hux wrapped a hand around the base of Kylo’s cock and took the remaining inches into his mouth.

 

Hux alternated between stroking Kylo’s length with his tongue and hand, and sucking lightly at the head of his cock. Within minutes Kylo could feel himself leaking precome onto Hux’s tongue and he was unable to keep his hips still as he repeatedly thrust up for more. By now Hux’s knees must’ve been aching but he didn’t complain and Kylo knew Hux would stay there until Kylo finished in his mouth if he was ordered to do so.

 

Wanting another ending for them tonight and worried about spilling too soon, Kylo eventually slid his fingers into Hux’s short hair and pulled him off. Kylo’s cock left Hux’s mouth with a wet noise and twitched when Kylo saw the heated look Hux was giving him from his knees. Hux took a moment to lick up the wetness from his lips before speaking. “I need you inside me, Kylo, please.” Begging wasn’t Hux’s forte but he did it anyway just to drive Kylo wild.

 

“I think I have lube and a condom in my bag,” he said. Hux nodded and stood slowly, accepting Kylo’s steadying hand until he stretched the stiffness out of his knees.

 

Kylo shoved his jeans and underwear a little further down his thighs while watching Hux rummage through his duffel bag. Beneath the spare set of clothes and boots, Hux found the condom and lube packets inside Kylo’s wallet. When they were revealed, Kylo held out a hand and accepted both packets at the same time as he reeled Hux back into his lap with an arm looped around his waist.

 

“How many fingers do you think you need?” Kylo kissed along Hux’s collarbones. “Still stretched from last night?”

 

“I can take two right away,” Hux told him, settling his bare ass on Kylo’s cock and making it twitch with interest.

 

Kylo set aside the condom wrapper and tore open the lube, cupping the slick material in one palm and coating two fingers in it. “Up on your knees,” Kylo ordered and kissed Hux’s sternum when Hux did as he was told. Hux wrapped both arms around Kylo’s shoulders and pressed against Kylo’s body, cock smearing precome across Kylo’s abdomen.

 

When Hux was in position, Kylo reached his dripping fingers around to slip between Hux’s cheeks and prod at his opening. But as soon as Kylo tried to push both fingers in, Hux inhaled sharply and whined, his whole body tensing. Without a word Kylo curled his middle finger away and pressed only his index finger into Hux’s ass, the width more manageable. Immediately Hux’s whine morphed into a moan and he arched into it, taking Kylo’s finger deeper. Kylo smiled to himself and sucked a mark onto the column of Hux’s neck, wanting a visible indicator on Hux’s skin that he was claimed.

 

Between Kylo’s finger and Hux rutting against Kylo’s stomach, it didn’t take long for Hux’s body to relax enough that Kylo could fit a second finger in alongside the first. Now the dressing room was filled with the sounds of Hux panting and the wet sounds of Kylo’s moving fingers, stretching Hux open and preparing him for a thicker intrusion. “I love you like this,” Kylo told him. “Naked and needy while I’m fully dressed and stretching you open.”

 

“I know you do,” Hux said with a winded laugh. He leaned down and stole a deep kiss from Kylo. “I love it too,” Hux added a minute later.

 

Kylo continued to stretch Hux’s hole for another few minutes with his fingers, mindful of the precome Hux was dribbling onto them both. Wanting Hux to finish while Kylo was inside him, Kylo eventually withdrew his fingers and tore open the condom wrapper to roll it onto his throbbing length. He stroked himself with the remainder of the lube and then grabbed Hux’s hips with sticky fingers. Kylo positioned Hux directly above his cock and then started to push him down, spearing Hux after only an instant of resistance right when the crown of Kylo’s cock was against Hux’s entrance.

 

Once Kylo was inside, Hux sat down fully, hard and fast and making them both moan. Kylo clung to Hux and clenched his eyes closed, focusing on not finishing too soon. The heat and the tightness was so good though, and Kylo had barely pulled himself back from the edge of climax before he started thrusting up into Hux’s willing body. Hux didn’t tell him to stop or slow down, only rocked into it until he found the rhythm to bounce eagerly on Kylo’s cock. The couch springs protested but were drowned out by the sounds of heavy breathing and the slapping of skin impacting skin.

 

Kylo wrapped a hand around Hux’s cock but was batted away, Hux’s only explanation a breathless “can’t last”. Kylo instead held Hux’s waist with both hands and pushed him down hard, ensure that each thrust was as deep inside Hux’s body as possible. Kylo adjusted the angle of his hips and soon had Hux crying out at the stimulation of his prostate. Hux’s body began to tighten around him and Kylo’s balls were tightening too, both of them returning to waver on the edge of climax for a second time in minutes.

 

With the last of his willpower Kylo withdrew his cock fully from Hux’s body, clenching a hand around his base to stave of orgasm. Hux’s eyes immediately flashed open as he scowled at Kylo with baffled annoyance. “Kylo, what the fuck! I need to come _right fucking now_!”

 

Hux reached down to stroke himself off but this time it was Kylo who batted his hand away. “Trust me.”

 

“Fuck, fine,” Hux groaned but relented.

 

Kylo nudged Hux to his feet and rushed to stand beside him. Before Hux could utter another question or complaint, Kylo walked him over to the vanity and bent Hux over in front of the mirror. Hux leaned forward, hands splayed wide on the wood surface of the vanity and feet spread obscenely. The cheap lights above the mirror cast shadows under Hux’s eyes and lips but Kylo still thought he was the most beautiful person in the world as he came up behind Hux and sank his cock back into Hux’s hole.

 

His thrusts were fast and ruthless, making Hux’s body rock with the momentum and the vanity along with them. Kylo was short of breath, knowing they were both close and eager to make them both see stars. Leaving one hand on Hux’s hip, Kylo reached his other hand around and started to stroke Hux’s leaking cock in time with his thrusts. “I wanted you to watch me fuck you as you come on my cock,” Kylo began to say, barely getting the words out before Hux tensed and came with a cry into Kylo’s hand.

 

Hux squirmed and shuddered through his orgasm, grunting with each new impact of Kylo’s hips against his ass. There was no way Kylo could hold off his orgasm with Hux squeezing around his cock and making such pleasured noises. Kylo leaned forward, smearing come across Hux’s belly as he held their sweaty bodies flush together. “ _So good_ ,” Kylo groaned, about the sex and Hux and everything and nothing all at once, and finally came.

 

Hux’s arms gave out and he lay flat on the vanity, Kylo above him. They were both breathing hard, Kylo littering Hux’s back with dazed kisses until the position grew uncomfortable and they pulled apart. Hux released a tiny whine when Kylo withdrew from his body, as he always did, and leaned back against the vanity to watch as Kylo tied off the condom. Kylo grabbed the box of tissues from across the room and brought it over for both of them to use, wiping up as much sweat and come as possible. Then everything was thrown into a side pocket of Kylo’s bag for later disposal.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked as he walked back towards Hux who continued to lean on the vanity for support. There was still a slight flush across Hux’s cheeks and his body was calm, eyes sleepy.

 

“Well fucked,” Hux answered with a small smile.

 

Kylo chuckled. “Happy to hear it.” Hux held out his arms and Kylo fell easily into the embrace. Kylo stole a greedy moment to darken the bruise on Hux’s neck he had created earlier and then found Hux’s seeking lips. They kissed slowly, calm now and less desperate. “I think I should get you home,” Kylo suggested when Hux turned away to yawn.

 

“Mhm,” Hux hummed his agreement but instead reeled Kylo back in for another kiss; one that Kylo accepted willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
